


The "Crow" Who Didn't Belong

by dubiousdelphine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of "Let's Haikyuu!", Aobajousai, Date Tech???, Heterochromia, Karasuno, M/M, Male Protagonist, Neko Kozume Kenma, Neko Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma, Oikawa is the antagonist here, Power of Fish Cake, Short Chapters, fish cake??, gungun bars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubiousdelphine/pseuds/dubiousdelphine
Summary: Hinata finds a small boy (reader) in front of Karasuno High. The (reader) has lost his memory. (Reader) joins the volleyball team so (Reader) can get his memory back. Forgotten that (Reader) was raised by crows, (Reader) goes though unexpected changes.(This happens after the first tournament)





	1. The Storm

(Thunder strikes on a rainy day)

Don't let go!  
I can't hold any longer!

(Thunder strikes your wing)

Wahhh!!!!!

  
You fall to the ground. You try to fly but your wings were broken. Your wings have been clipped off from the storm. Crows cawing in the trees as the rain pelted the ground heavily. You can faintly see a building and you lose consciousness. As you lose your consciousness, your wings gradually disappear, the feathers fly away until you were a normal human.

  
Sometime Later...

Hey Hey wake up!

"Ugh..." You wake up, surrounded by crows, cawing in the distance.

"Oh, you're awake. I thought you were dead."

'Uh where am I?'

"Are you kidding me?" The young boy laughed as he said those words. "This is Karasuno High School. Oh by the way, i'm Shouyo, Hinata Shouyo." He had orange hair and he was energetic. He was the same size as you and had orange eyes. You can also say that he shines as bright as the sun.

Nice to meet you Shouyo, My name is Y/N.

The crows cawed the last time and flew away. You got up and followed Hinata to the gym. The sun was shining bright. Can you remember anything else Y/N? Hinata asked you as we walked to the gym. "Sadly no". You say in a worried way. "I can't remember anything else."

"Doesn't matter." Hinata smiled. "Hey do you want to play volleyball?"

"Uh what is volleyball?"

"Volleyball is a team sport in which two teams of six players are separated by a net. You earn a point by making the ball touch the ground on the other side" " That is basically it."

(Well I've lost my memory so why not do something?) You thought.

"Hinata!"

"Yeah??"

"I'm going to play volleyball! Even though I'm short, eventually i'll might be able to get my memories back!!"

Hinata froze for a second. His dream of going to the Nationals is gradually coming true!

"So what are you waiting for?" Hinata grinned. "Let's go!"

We ran to the gym and Hinata slammed the door open. The volleyball team was cleaning up to end the day. They look at Hinata, later in shock to see a young boy about the same size as him.

Where have you been Hinata Dumbass!? A tall boy with black hair yelled at Hinata.

(He looks like a king) you thought.

"Oh i'm sorry Kageyama." Hinata broke into a sweat.

"Everybody meet Y/N! He wants to join the volleyball team!"

"Does he have a application form?"

The captain of the volleyball team stepped forward.

" I don't think so.." Hinata muttered. I found him on the street near our high school unconscious. Crows were cawing in the distance as it rained." "That is all can recall Daichi."

"Well not much people are joining the volleyball club so he can join, if he doesn't have a application form." Daichi muttered.

'Really?! Sweet!" Hinata jumped in joy. He jumped so high that he hit his head on top of the slide door. "Ow..."

"Hinata Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, also grabbing Hinata by the collar.

(Wow! This is going to be a great day) You thought, staring into the sky. You can faintly hear crows cawing.  


	2. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds a constellation in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this poem myself. Ah 20 views.

"So where do I sleep?"

I starred melancholy at the sky. There were constellations of crows and a small volleyball. There was one strange constellation you can see. It was a crow playing volleyball. There was also a constellation of a net. On the other side of the net was a cat. You could also decipher that it was around match point.

''Uh Daichi?" "What is that constellation about?"

You pointed at the stars in the sky. They somehow look more dimmed than before.

"Oh that?" "That is the constellation of "The Battle Of The Garbage Dump." "That happened few years ago." Daichi smiled.

"Five years ago, on May 5th, the former coach of Karasuno (Ikkei Ukai) and Nekoma (Nekomata) faced each other in a gym. They promised each other that they will face off again in the Nationals but they both got eliminated in Interhigh that year. One year later, both schools was able to attend the Nationals, but Karasuno was defeated in the third round. Nekoma made it to the quarterfinals but wasn't able to play an official match against each other. Then both coaches retired and both schools went into decline.

"Wow." " I wonder if that will happen again?"

"Maybe, just maybe."

"Sugawara made a poem about it, do you want to hear it??"

"Sure!"

"What!?" Sugawara yelled. "Fine..."

As he sang the poem you feel very sleepy...  
  
"The night was black,  
I made a snack,  
I went outside,  
To see the tides,

I found something strange,  
In anyway,  
The stars the stars,  
It seems so far.

As black as night,  
A crow   
and a cat was  
Having a fight.

I think they were  
Playing volleyball  
I'm really  
Not to sure

Across the net,  
There was a ball.  
There was a score,  
It was 23-24 or more.

It was match point,  
I could tell,  
The cats were  
Ahead by a point.

It was   
Awe-inspiring  
Too see  
The stars  
I stood there

Looking at the sky  
Wondering   
If I   
could fly.

It was midnight   
I could recall,  
I was down by  
The pizza store."

By the time Suga had finished, you have fallen asleep. You were leaning on Suga as you slept. As you slept, Suga carried you back to the Karasuno High School Study/Club Activities Camp Facilities.

"Aw, Y/N is sleeping like a crow." Tanaka retorted as he poked you.

"Tanaka don't! He will wake up!"

"Whoa, what are you doing?!"

To Suga's suprise, Y/N was touching Tanaka's hair.

"Bristle, Bristle..." " It really makes the crunchy-like sound.." I think I should call him "Sharirin -Senpai...." Y/N unconsciously said. "Is that okay Tanaka- senpai??

The team froze, in shock. "How did he know his name!?" They all thought. They had ran out of options. They quickly made it to the Karasuno High School Study/Club Activities Camp Facilities.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was around midnight as they arrived. It was like a wooden cabin. They went in and placed Y/N in a futon

"Sleep tight my little crow." Suga patted Y/N's head. They left silently as Y/N fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If no one reads it i''ll continue anyway. :3


	3. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N had a strange dream.

(You find yourself in hazy state)

"Where.. where am I?" You stand up in this some sort of hazy state. You found yourself in a wooden shack near the school. Two crows came to my futon.  
"Whoa, who are you two?

The two crows were cawing. Somehow you could understand them.  
"Hey, can you understand us?" One of them said.  
"Yeah, I can." You cawed back.   
(How could I speak crow??)  
"Well that's great!" The other one cawed.  
"There is something we need to tell you."

"What is it?" 

"Here is a chest." One of the crow said as the another one pushed it.

You opened it and you found a strange tablet with writing, a medical eyepatch and a crow feather.

"What is this for?" You cawed to them.

"You will find out eventually." They said before they left.

"Hey come back!" You yelled to them.  
______________________________________________________________________________

(Woken up from the dream)

"Ugh what a weird dream."

You woke up in a wooden shack. There was a chest next to you.  
(No, this is not happening! That was just only a dream!)

You found a trail of crow feathers on the floor. You followed it and somehow you found yourself looking at a mirror. You realise your eyes weren't the same colour. You right eye was a kinda caramel looking colour. While your left eye was blue as a crows eye, glinting for some reason. It kinda looked like Tobios eyes but without a pupil.

(What is this??)

________________________________________________________________________

(On top the roof)

??: "I hate seeing my son hurting himself in anyway."   
I threw a rock at him and he fell unconscious. With a medical eyepatch in my beak, I flew inside the wooden shack and went to him. I was able to put on the eyepatch on him, covering his left eye. I flew silently as I left...

__________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, wake up!" 

"Kageyama, is that you?" 

"Yes it's me, Kageyama   
"Here grab my hand, I will pull you up."

As you grabbed Kageyama's hand, you felt dizzy.

( The world is black. You could hear a voice. "HELP!" A few seconds later you went back to your senses. )

(What was that?! That voice was familiar... wait is that Hinata's voice?! Ugh.. i'm going dizzy again...)

Hinata woke up in a small room. 

As Hinata looked around, he realised that he was tied with rope.

Some man was walking towards him. He had a teal and white sport uniform which had a 1 on it.

'Great King! Let me go!'

(Great King?)

'Not now Chibi-Chan. Be quiet.'

'HELP!  
_________________________________________________

'Hey! Wake up! You okay? What is with the eyepatch Y/N?

Sugawara came.

'Hey have you seen Hinata?'

(Hinata!)

I got up and ran.

'Kageyama! Can you come with me? I might know where Hinata is...'

'I'll come. Show me the way.'  
____________________________________________

Hinata woke up in a small room.

As Hinata looked around, he realised that he was tied with rope.

Some man was walking towards him. He had a teal and white sport uniform which had a 1 on it.

'Great King! Let me go!'

'Not now Chibi-Chan. Be quiet.'

'HELP!'

The next second he yelled help, the glass smashed with Y/N and Kageyama.

'Oikawa, what are you doing?!' Kageyama yelled.

'Oh hi Kageyama.' he said as he smiled.' Oh, who is that?' He pointed at me.

I was trying to untie Hinata before Oikawa noticed me.

I'm the new kid here, now untie him Oikawa!

The next second Oikawa punched me in the stomach. I fell to the floor and spewed blood out of my mouth. The eyepatch flew off my eye. Somehow I blacked out.

'Are you alright, Y/N? 

'Oh my, Y/N fainted.' Oikawa smiled. 'Hey I'll give you a deal. I'll take Y/N in return of your Hinata's freedom.


End file.
